kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Team Kirby Clash Deluxe
Passwords Just wondering, does anyone know any of the passwords for the game yet, and what they give you? Lily8763cp (talk) 23:51, April 14, 2017 (UTC) :There are no passwords out yet that I know of, but they supposedly give you items, and perhaps Gem Apples. According to the manual, they'll release over the internet and/or magazines, so just keep your eye out for any. Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 00:47, April 15, 2017 (UTC) :: A password recently came out; it's KIRBYBIRTHDAY, context sensitive. 5 of each fragment and 20 Gem Apples. Credit goes towards Chip for telling us on the Discord. On that note, I was wondering; should we create a section on this page dedicated to passwords? Never mind, it's come to my attention Paul has the Shrine's page reserved. Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 23:29, May 3, 2017 (UTC) :::Any idea what day the password was given out? Or from what site? I need this intel for a Did You Know? fact. NerdyBoutKirby Let's switch it up! 00:12, May 4, 2017 (UTC) ::::No idea. Starman has been looking for a source, along with a few other of the users. As of now, we don't know the exact source. The person who Chip heard it from hasn't responded to his question, as he (Chip) heard it from them. Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 01:16, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Similar Endings Both games say that the Kirby's should remain on guard because who know when another evil will arise. :Those quotes are definitely a similarity, I'd say. However, I wouldn't say that means both endings as a whole are similar. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''The "dorkiest" of Matter.]] 14:21, April 18, 2017 (UTC) :: Congratz, they have similar wording. However, there are a few things you forgot. One major difference is that Kirby does not fight a final boss as the credits roll. Another key difference is that the ending screen doesn't show a sword. Similar wording does not automatically mean "Similar Endings". Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 18:46, April 18, 2017 (UTC) Another Possible Article I had an idea for a ''TKCD-related article, though it technically debuted in KMA (of course). The Kirby angel image has become a recurring thing in five games now, so it makes sense to create a place for players to read up on it. What we've been doing up till now is listing off the games KO'd Kirby is from in the relevant pages' Trivia sections, but that will grow out of hand if the angel keeps returning. So I'm proposing a "KO'd Kirby" article that I would presumably make myself. Ordinarily I'd create this in secret and surprise everyone with it, but I've hit a snag: What exactly would the page cover? Would it be an article about being KO'd in general, spanning every game in the series (KEY aside) and containing an angel section? Or would it specifically be about the angel and its many appearances? Any ideas/suggestions? NerdyBoutKirby Let's switch it up! 02:48, May 8, 2017 (UTC) :I'm not sure in all honesty. Consequences of being KO'd are quite consistent: being sent back to the beginning of the room, and Game Over if relevant, which sends you back to a hub area. There are a few exceptions, but not really much else I can think about there. Iqskirby (talk) 02:53, May 8, 2017 (UTC) ::Agreed with Iqs. While not necessarily a bad idea, it does seem like a really basic topic to make an entire page on. There doesn't seem like there's too much to be said that differs from game to game about being KO'd. Also, since the "Kirby angel" doesn't really have much official info about it, either... well, it just doesn't seem like there'd be enough to warrant an article of its own there. I'm just not sure. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''The "dorkiest" of Matter.]] 12:52, May 8, 2017 (UTC) :::I figured the page would be a pretty short one (though not a stub, since it would contain all relevant information) mostly focused on how taking damage and KOing work in ''KMA, then have a section regarding cameos. After all, KMA doesn't operate on orthodox rules and mechanics. I'll throw something together in my workshop and let everyone weigh in on it before I do anything crazy. NerdyBoutKirby Let's switch it up! 16:37, May 8, 2017 (UTC)